Nations
This is currently just a copy of the Nations page from the original Rise of Nations Wiki. We want you to help us expand this page! Nations represent as the most vital element needed in Roblox Rise of Nations as this gives starter money, troops, land, and much others to the player. All of the nations in the game are based on real life world and all of them have different amount of taxes, population, manpower and more. There are 7 tiers of nations listed here: Tier 1 * American Samoa * Andorra * Antigua and Barbuda * Aruba * Belize * Bermuda * Bhutan * Comoros * Cook Islands * Dominica * Faroe Islands * French Guiana * French Polynesia * Greenland * Grenada * Guam * Isle of Man * Kiribati * Liechtenstein * Luxembourg * Maldives * Marshall Islands * Mayotte * Monaco * New Caledonia * Palau * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and The Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * Sao Tome and Principe * Seychelles * Solomon Islands * Tonga * Turks And Caicos Islands * Vanuatu Tier 2 * Albania * Armenia * Bahamas * Bahrain * Barbados * Benin * Bosnia And Herzegovina * Botswana * Brunei * Burundi * Cabo Verde * Cambodia * Central African Republic * Chad * Costa Rica * Croatia * Curacao * Cyprus * Denmark * Djibouti * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Fiji * Gabon * Gambia * Georgia * Gibraltar * Guadeloupe * Guinea-Bissau * Guyana * Honduras * Iceland * Ireland * Jamaica * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lesotho * Liberia * Lithuania * Macau * Macedonia * Malawi * Malta * Martinique * Mauritania * Mauritius * Moldova * Mongolia * Montenegro * Namibia * Nicaragua * Niger * Norway * Oman * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Qatar * Reunion * Rwanda * Serbia * Sierra Leone * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Sudan * Sri Lanka * Suriname * Swaziland * Timor-Leste * Togo * Trinidad and Tobago * Turkmenistan * Western Sahara Tier 3 * Afghanistan * Algeria * Angola * Austria * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Belgium * Bolivia * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burma * Cameroon * Cote d'Ivoire * Cuba * Czech Republic * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * El Salvador * Ethiopia * Finland * Ghana * Greece * Guatemala * Guinea * Haiti * Hong Kong * Hungary * Israel * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Lebanon * Libya * Madagascar * Mali * Mozambique * Nepal * Netherlands * New Zealand * North Korea * Paraguay * Portugal * Republic of Congo * Romania * Senegal * Singapore * Somalia * Syria * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Tunisia * Uganda * United Arab Emirates * Uruguay * Uzbekistan * Yemen * Zambia * Zimbabwe Tier 4 * Australia * Bangladesh * Canada * Chile * Democratic Republic of the Congo * France * Iraq * Italy * Malaysia * Morocco * Peru * Poland * Saudi Arabia * South Africa * Spain * Sudan * Taiwan * Thailand * Ukraine * Venezuela Tier 5 * Argentina * Colombia * Egypt * Germany * Iran * Nigeria * Pakistan * Philippines * South Korea * Turkey * United Kingdom * Vietnam Tier 6 * Brazil * Indonesia * Japan * Mexico * Russia Tier 7 * China * India * United States of America